1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a handcart, particularly to one able to be alternatively used as a two-wheel or a four-wheel handcart by means of two joint assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a conventional two-wheel handcart and four-wheel handcart are used as two different means, depending on practical need. In other words, each of the conventional handcarts can work only in a single way. With different shapes or packages of objects, some of them are suitable to be delivered by the two-wheel handcart and some are suitable to be delivered by the four-wheel handcart. Therefore, if both of the handcarts have to be used alternatively, they have to be of course prepared separately, not only increasing cost, but also occupying more space. Although the U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,905 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,765 patented by this inventor were provided to overcome the defects mentioned above, but it still have something to be improved, such as disassembly and uneasiness in positioning stably the grip bent against the main frame and positioning by the pivotal base of the joint provided with an U-shaped opening, etc.